1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control system for controlling the production of signals in response to three-dimensional movement.
This invention relates to a system for producing sound in response to movement of a body in three-dimensional space. The invention especially relates to the control of variably operable apparatus such as stage lighting, slide projectors, video projectors and, especially to the conversion of movement of a body to make music. The invention also relates to the control of variably operable equipment such as via a computer interface with virtual reality systems.